The Destruction of Pistol's Treasures
George, why did you, Kit and Molly bring us back here?" asked Pistol Pete as the trio led her and her friends Mary Test, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, Elmyra Duff, Robyn Starling and Melody back to the cave. "Wait and see." Kit said giggling. The group entered the cave. George Geef, Jr. stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Kit began to ask. "It is! Zipper's statue!" Pistol said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Zipper that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, George, Kit, Molly!" Pistol said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Pistol let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Pistol decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Zipper, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Pistol's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Pistol looked shocked as King Frederic came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Daddy!" Pistol gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Frederic was Abu, the monkey looking down in guilt. "Pistol, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Frederic said coming closer. He looked around at Pistol's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Daddy..." Frederic interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal boy from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Pistol. "Pistol, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Pistol whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Frederic who turned around. "You're more of a liar than the Ringmaster! You don't even know Zipper!" cried Pistol. "I don't have to!" Frederic yelled turning towards Pistol once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Pistol yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Frederic looked shocked at Pistol's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Pistol's declaration as well. Frederic was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of Suburbia, you're an immortal and a citizen of Spoonerville! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, and her brothers, Arriana, Rapunzel, Eugene, Tod, and Copper!" Frederic: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Pistol protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Pistol screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Pistol bitterly. "Don't you understand, Pistol? He's a citizen of Suburbia, you're a citizen of Spoonerville!" "I don't care!" Pistol spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Frederic. He had enough of Pistol's disobedience and defiance and his temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Pistol! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Kit couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Zipper, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Abu gasped. "What did you say?" Frederic demanded. The rest of Pistol's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Mary snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" George added. "You have no heart at all!" Molly yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Frederic. Abu was nervous and Frederic was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Frederic shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Pistol, George, and your friends are all banished from Andalasia for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Mary, Gosalyn, Robyn, Melody and Elmyra gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Molly pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Kit screamed. "But, Daddy," Pistol said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Abu, "And that goes for you, Abu." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Abu wailed as he began to cry hysterically. "And Abu, if you're not gone by sunset, I will put you on the transport to the wild!" Frederic shouted. Abu screamed and hid behind Pistol, Gosalyn, Robyn, Elmyra, Mary, Robyn, Melody, George, Kit and Molly. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Pistol protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Elmyra screamed. Frederic: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Pistol, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Frederic powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Pistol looked shocked. "Daddy, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Pistol cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Zipper. As Pistol looked on in horror, Frederic fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Pistol gasped in horror that Zipper's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her hands covering her eyes. Pistol cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures